


In My Bones

by violet_quill



Series: Harry Potter Crossover Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_quill/pseuds/violet_quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strangely enough, Logan probably wasn't the most interesting person that Bill Weasley had met lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005 for L who challenged me with Bill/Wolverine in the desert, and Titti who challenged me with Draco/Wolverine.

The man called himself Logan, apparently had no last name, and hid foot long retractable metal claws inside his knuckles.

Strangely enough, Logan probably wasn't the most interesting person that Bill Weasley had met lately. Though he might have been the most interesting _Muggle_ , particularly considering the first thing he said to Bill:

"Fuck. Not another goddamned wizard."

Bill had blinked, so surprised that he lowered his wand from where he'd been intending to stun a man that was attacking this foul-mouthed Muggle. As it turned out, he didn't need saving. That was when Bill found out about the claws.

Later, they sat inside Bill's tent discussing genetics. "Some people think that magical ability is another form of mutation," Bill said, handing Logan a canteen. "But mutations have only been cropping up in the last fifty years or so, whereas wizards and witches have been around forever."

"Yeah, well, I'm not really up on my mutant lore," Logan snorted, tilting his head back to pour water down his throat. "I don't bother them, they don't bother me."

"So how do you know about - "

"Wizards? Met one several months ago when I was in Paris. Stuck up fellow, but he was a tiger in the sack."

Bill's eyebrows shot up. "Oh? Um..."

"Yeah, he seemed to think it was some wild rebellion, letting a - what do you call us? Muggles? - fuck him through the mattress. Kept saying he wished his daddy could see him now, blah blah blah. Must not have been older than 18, probably just finished school, some trust fund baby... do wizards have trust funds?"

"The rich ones do."

"Well, yeah. Rich and snotty, but very limber, and the prettiest blond hair I've ever seen. Don't think he was too upset when I up and left Paris, though. It was just a little too... clean. For me."

"You came to the right place, then." Bill swept his arm out towards the sand. "Dirt as far as the eye can see. I love the desert. Can feel it in my _bones_."

"Your bones, eh?"

Bill coughed. "Er..."

"I thought you said you were a banker. Don't see many of those out in the middle of the desert."

"I'm a cursebreaker. Lots of tombs around here with lots of heavy magical wards on them and serious loot inside."

Logan grinned. "That sounds more up my alley. Of course, I think I'm heading back to America soon. Didn't find any answers there, so I came here, haven't found any here, so I figure I'll have better luck going back there again."

"Where to?"

"Canada. That's where I first... turned up." Logan took another swig from the canteen. "So, what was that you were saying about the desert and your bone?"

"You don't mince words, do you? Looking for another wizard notch on your bedpost?" Bill couldn't pretend that the prospect wasn't appealing.

"I've got a long trip ahead of me," Logan said, shrugging off his jacket. "I'll be needing sustenance, right? So how about you let me suck your cock?"

Bill swallowed. "Sure. Sounds like a plan, mate." His flinch when Logan reached for his trouser fastenings didn't go unnoticed.

Logan smiled. "Don't worry, babe, I'll keep 'em sheathed."


End file.
